1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to security technology on a network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the provision of service through the Internet has been widespread, security on the network has been gradually important. In particular, the number of services such as Internet banking and electronic commercial as well as the provision of simple information through the Internet has increased and the demand for technology for securely delivering important information on the Internet has gradually increased.
There is an identity (ID)-based cryptography (IBC) scheme as one of security techniques on the network. Because the IBC scheme has various merits in that a separate certificate is unnecessary and it is unnecessary to distribute an encryption key in advance, the IBC scheme has recently been used in various fields.
However, the IBC technology of the related art does not include a method of configuring a secure channel between a server and a user for issuing a private key or a method of configuring a secure channel using network security technology such as a public key infrastructure (PKI)-based transport layer security (TLS)/secure sockets layer (SSL) is applied. However, when the algorithm of the related art is introduced for private-key issuance in this manner, there is a problem in that the merit of the IBC itself in which a separate certificate is unnecessary is not available. In other words, because a terminal should manage the separate certificate for issuing a private key according to the related art, a burden for certificate management is imposed and safety in a key issuance process may not be perfectly ensured.